nasz czas
by clarisseromerorenaldi
Summary: Clarisse potrzebuj urlopu musi odpocząć ... czy wymysli ? przeczytajcie całą historię a dowiecie się co jest grane:D
1. Chapter 1

*-* WPROWADZENIE *-*

* * *

Sobota godzina 8:15

Clarisse obudziła się, słońce świeciło jej prosto w twarz, nie mogła otworzyć oczu bo było zbyt jasno nie mogła przyzwyczaić się od razu do światła , z jednej strony czuła się wypoczęta a z drugiej tak bardzo zmęczona chciała odejść i zostawić wszystko , nie miała już siły żeby walczyć z parlamentem potrzebowała wyciszenia, pustkowia , spokoju od zgiełku całego pałacu. Gdy przypomniała sobie że Joseph jest na urlopie od razu mina jej posmutniała brakowało jej go . nie miała z kim rozmawiać , chodzić na spacery ,a najbardziej tęskniła za zasypianiem w jego ramionach , skromnych pocałunkach cichych uśmiechach i schadzkach gdy nikt nie widzi ..

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

* * *

- Charlotte dużo tego jeszcze ? -zapytała Clarisse podczas podpisywania dokumentów

- um. Nie to już prawie koniec wasza wysokość

- to dobrze. nie mam już siły , chciałabym trochę odpocząć - westchnęła Clarisse

- chcesz to przełożyć na jutro wasza wysokość ? -zapytała Charlotte

- ochh nie.. chce mieć to już za sobą - Clarisse sięgnęła po następny dokument i podpisała go ,

następny

następny

następny

następny

następny

następny

i jeszcze jeden , nie kończyły się było ich całe mnóstwo nagle zadzwonił telefon

- halo ?

- Witaj Clarisse - odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie

- och to ty .. Witaj Joseph - uśmiechnęła się do słuchawki i oparła wygodnie o krzesło

- jak się czujesz moja droga?

- ummm. Jestem, wykończona, ale nie jest aż tak źle. Daje, rade

- Clarisse już dawno mówiłem Ci że powinnaś wziąć urlop chociaż na parę dni .

- ...-nic nie odpowiedziała tylko w słuchawce było słychać odgłos westchnięcia

- Clarisse... przepraszam

- Joe nie masz za co przepraszać , wiem że masz racje ale po prostu nie mam czasu na urlop .

Rozmawiali przez dłuższą chwile gdy mieli się rozłączyć

- umm .Joseph ?

- tak Clarisse

- um chciałam Ci powiedzieć tylko że bardzo za tobą tęsknie um..- urwała

ja za tobą też kochanie ..

- ...-

- Clarisse ?

- tak Joe ?

- kocham cię ... dobranoc -linia została przerwana

- ja też cię kocham Joseph -powiedziała gdy sie rozłączyli

uśmiechnęła się do słuchawki i odłożyła ją na miejsce. siedziała tak nic nie robić tylko myśląc dobre 5 minut. zagryzła dolną wargę i uśmiechnęła się

" to jest dobry pomysł " pomyślała ...

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

jak myślicie co wymyśliła Clarisse?

podoba wam się ten rozdział ? dobra historia jak na razie czy raczej zła .?

mam nadzieje ze wam się podoba w następnych rozdziałach czeka na was dużo przygód , śmiechu , romantyzmu , miłości , przyjaźni i więzi jaka łączy Clarsse i Joseph'a

pozdrawiam Marta :******

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. plan

Rozdział 2

MÓJ PLAN

była godzina 16;00 Clarisse siedziała w swoim biurze i podpisywała swoje ostanie dokumenty .

- to wszystko na dziś Wasza Wysokość .- powiedziała Charlotte odbierając ostatni dokument

-dziękuję Charlotte - odpowiedziała Clarisse osuwając się na krześle .

- czy przynieść herbatę do twojego apartamentu wasza wysokość ? - zapytała Charlotte wstając i zbierając dokumenty

- och. nie dziękuję Charlotte . chyba pójdę od razu spać - powiedziała Clarisse

- dobrze , wiec dobranoc wasza wysokość - Charlotte odpowiedziała kierując się do wyjścia

- dobranoc Charlotte- powiedziała Clarisse podchodząc do okna . gdy Charlotte wyszła .

Królowa patrzyła na swój kraj, który świecił w ciemności nocy trochę padało westchnęła głośno i nagle coś przyszło jej do głowy . szybko skierowała się do drzwi i wyszła korytarzem w stronę swojego apartamentu . dochodząc do drzwi

wskazując ręką na drzwi

- Mark , Paul możecie wziąć sobie wolne resztę wieczoru i nocy , nie chcę aby ktoś mi przeszkadzał - uśmiechnęła się królowa

- oczywiście Wasza Wysokość .- odpowiedzieli lokaje otwierając drzwi do apartamentu królowej

- dziękuje i dobranoc - powiedziała Clarisse wchodząc do apartamentu . gdy usłyszała że drzwi do jej pokoju zamknęły się rzuciła się do jej garderoby .

prawie godzinę później była gotowa do wykonania swojego planu .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Jak myślicie co wymyśliła Clarisse ?

nasza królowa robi się co raz bardziej sprytna ?! HAHAHA

miłego czytania :)

Marta :**


	3. wykonać plan

rozdział 3

WYKONAĆ SWÓJ PLAN

* * *

w Genovi padało coraz bardziej , chmury zbierały się ciemne i czarne tak jakby zanosiło się na burze. światła z lamp unosiły się na Genovia ale nawet w deszczu to małe europejskie miasteczko wyglądało cudownie ...

taxi zatrzymała się na znak machnięcia ręki .

- proszę na ulicę PODLASKA 34 .

- oczywiście - odpowiedział kierowca i ruszyli w stronę PODLASKA w Genovii .

Po ponad 20 minutach jazdy byli na ulicy, którą wskazała kobieta zbliżali sie do domu który interesował tajemniczą kobietę .

-proszę zatrzymać się przed następnym domem - wskazała kobieta i kierowca zatrzymał się tak jak prosiła . kobieta zapłaciła założyła duży kaptur na głowę i wysiadła z taxi kierując się w stronę domu.

PUK

PUK

PUK

PUK

kobieta zapukała i czekała na otwarcie drzwi , zwróciła się plecami do drzwi (tak że nie było widaj jej twarzy ).

"była ubrana w ciemny długi płaszcz z kapturem na głowie . buty na obcasie i wąską spódnice . "

słychać było że ktoś zbliża się do drzwi , łapie za klamkę i otwiera drzwi

- um. dzień dobry - powiedział mężczyzna, kobieta po mału zaczęła odwracać się twarzą do niego , nie było widać za bardzo jej twarzy bo było ciemno a kobieta miała duży kaptur na głowie

- witam - powiedziała tajemnicza kobieta , chwytając rękami kaptur i po malutku zdejmując go , uśmiech na jej twarzy promieniał z każda chwilą gdy widziała twarz i minę mężczyzny , który mieszkał w tym domu . światło lekko oświetliło jej twarz ,gdy zdjęła kaptur . oczy jego rozszerzyły sie i otworzył usta aby coś powiedzieć ale nic nie mógł z siebie wydusić

- cześć Joseph - powiedziała kobieta uwodzicielskim głosem .

- Clarisse !- wybiegł przed drzwi do niej pociągnął w ramiona i obrócił dookoła całując gorączkowo

- Jos.. eph przestań , postaw mnie - powiedziała między pocałunkami

- och przepraszam - postawił ją na ziemi - wejdźmy do domu , jest zimno ...

- i pada - dokończyli razem wchodząc do domu

- kochanie jak się cieszę ze przyjechałaś - powiedział Joseph pomagając jej rozebrać się z morkego płaszcza

- ja też się cieszę że to zrobiłam -powiedziała Clarisse całując go w usta , jak ją objął i pociągnął do siebie , gdy zadrżała

- zimno ?- zapytał zatroskany Joe

- troszeczkę - odpowiedziała Clarisse

- chodź kochanie ogrzejesz się przy kominku - wziął ją za rękę i zaprowadził do salonu gdzie był kominek , usiedli na poduszkach blisko kominka objął ją od tyłu tak że siedziała między jego nogami . on położył ręce na jej płaskim brzuchu a brodę miał opartą na jej ramieniu . siedzieli tak parę dobrych minut gdy nagle

- Clairsse dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś rano że do mnie przyjedziesz ? - wyszeptał Joe

- um.. to było całkowicie spontaniczne , niedawno postanowiłam że powinnam wziąć urlop- uśmiechnęła się do niego odwracać głowę tak ze widziała go . Joseph zdziwił się

-spontaniczne ?

-umm tak - zaśmiała się nerwowo wiedziała ze będzie zły jak dowie się prawdy o tym co zrobiła

-czy chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć Clarisse - odchylił się od niej na tyle że mógł widzieć ją bardzo dobrze

-...- nie odpowiedziała nic unikała jego wzroku a on podniósł jej podbródek, aby mogła spojrzeć na niego ale ona unikała dalej jego wzroku

- spójrz na mnie - powiedział i w końcu spojrzała mu prosto w oczy - chcesz mi coś powiedzieć

- a co chcesz wiedzieć ? - przymknęła jedno oko i zaśmiała się nerwowo

- Clarisse czy chcesz mi to powiedzieć co mam na myśli ? - zapytał nerwowo wstając .Clarisse zamknęła oczy i westchnęła cichutko

- tak ... przyjechałam sama ,..umm... nikt w pałacu nie wie że tu jestem-powiedziała wstając jak zaczął chodzić po pokoju

-Clarisse ! ile razy rozmawialiśmy na ten temat ?! co ? raz , dwa ,? nie . za każdym razem gdy przyjdzie ci coś głupiego do głowy ! nikogo nie słuchasz , wszystko chcesz robić po swojemu, co jeśliby ci się coś stało ? co? wiesz jaki koszmar wtedy bym przeżył ? oczywiście że nie wiesz bo sobie nic z tego nie robisz ze ktoś o ciebie dba i się o ciebie martwi . ! jak zawsze chcesz robić wszystko tak jak tylko tobie się podoba !- Joe krzyczał na Clarisse której oczy wypełniły się łzami i spadały jedna po drugiej po jej policzku . miała zamknięte oczy by nie patrzeć na niego ,

- myślałam ze się ucieszysz że przyszłam do ciebie - wyszeptała przez łzy - ale się myliłam .- zaczęła odchodzić

- co ty robisz ? - zapytał Joseph

-wracam do pałacu . już teraz wiem że mnie tu nie chcesz - założyła swoje buty i sięgnęła po płaszcz

- Clarisse ..- zaczął, lecz mu przerwała

- nie …..wracam do pałacu nim ktoś zobaczy że mnie nie ma - powiedziała ocierając łzy z policzków i zakładając płaszcz , Joseph zaczął iść w jej stronę ale ona otworzyła drzwi . westchnęła i łzy znowu wylały się na jej policzki , ciągle padało ale musiała wrócić do pałacu . założyła swój kaptur na głowę i wyszła

- Clarisse ! - Joseph zaczął biec w stronę drzwi - Clarisse ! - wybiegł za nią na podwórko , była już przy furtce złapał ją lekko za rękę - Clarisse zaczekaj - jego głos był bardziej łagodny

- puść !- krzyknęła do niego

- kochanie proszę - powiedział przepraszająco- przepraszam nie chciałem żeby to tak zabrzmiało - chciał ją złagodzić.- martwiłem, się o ciebie.. kochanie przepraszam - odwróciła się do niego twarzą łzy spływały po jej policzkach jedna za drugą , prawie nie były widoczne przez deszcz który padał.

- kochanie przepraszam, proszę nie gniewaj się na mnie….po prostu martwiłem się o ciebie - lekko się uśmiechnęła i zbliżyła do niego

- wiem ze się o mnie martwisz przepraszam - przyciągnął ją bliżej i nagle szybkim ruchem ich usta spotkały się w słodkim i namiętnym pocałunku .

- chyba ... um... powinnismy wejść do środka .- powiedział Joe pomiędzy pocałunkami . weszli do domu obydwoje byli przemoczeni weszli do domu.

- Myślę, że musimy wyjść z tych mokrych ubrań , moja droga - powiedział Joseph, jak doszedł do Clarisse, biorąc ją za rękę i naciskając miękki pocałunek na jej dłoni .

-Myślę, że potrzebuję gorącą kąpiel. Jestem naprawdę zimno teraz. Co z tobą? -zapytała gdy przeszedł przez nią dreszcz

-Kąpiel brzmi jak niebo. Pokoje posiadają własne łazienki, jest to dokładnie to, czego teraz potrzebujemy.-Joseph położył dłoń na jej plecach, prowadząc ją do sypialni, gdzie miała zostać na noc

-Ciesz się kąpielą -Joseph powiedział, jak on przycisnął jej ramię, odwrócił się i podszedł do drugiej sypialni.

CCccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Clarisse zatonął na szczęście do gorącej kąpieli, czując ciepło wraca do jej ciała. Zapach wody był o cudownie relaksujący wpływ na nią. Co za noc! Kto mógł przewidzieć, dziś rano, że ona znaleźć się sam z Józefem? Zastanawiała się, co tym razem z nim przyniesie. Kochała go tak dużo, a te okoliczności były naprawdę czyni życie bardzo trudne dla niej.

Nagle ogromny huk oświetlenia i grzmot się jej ciężko oddychać i siedzieć, a chwilę później wszystko było pokryte w ciemności. "O to wszystko, czego potrzebuję" Clarisse pomyślał, czując naprawdę sfrustrowani, kiedy starał się z pokoju wokół niej. "Nie mogę nawet zobaczyć swoje ręce na moich oczach! Decydując się ona trochę poczekać, aby zobaczyć, czy elektryczność wróci on, osunęła niższa w kąpielą. Wydawało się, że wszystko było spiskowanie przynieść Józefa i jej razem: pogoda, hotel, nawet Charlotte i Mia, a teraz nie było energii elektrycznej, jak również. Zastanawiała się, czy Cupid był do psot i uśmiechnął się na głupie myśli.

-Clarisse?- Usiadła, gdy usłyszała głos Józefa przy drzwiach

-Znalazłem kilka świec. Mogę wejść ?-Clarisse potrzebne kilka sekund, aby pogodzić się z tym, co się dzieje. Jak na świecie nie Joseph znaleźć

Ona skulony w wannie i, biorąc głęboki oddech, odpowiedział w nieco drżącym głosem:

-Tak, chodź, Józefa.-

Joseph wszedł, gdy usłyszał jej głos. Położył świecę stronie umywalki i zwrócił się do Clarisse.

-Przykro mi, kochanie - powiedział, widząc jej wypiekami na twarzy i realizacji jej położenie. Jego oczy złagodniały, kiedy spojrzał na nią. Była dech w miękkim świetle świec jak migocze światło płomienia pieścił jej ciało. Znalazł to całkowicie niemożliwe, aby odejść. Wszystkie jego dobre intencje nagle zapomniał, Józef przyszedł do niej siedzieć obok niej na boku wanny. Dotknął jej pleców, głaszcząc ją czule i pochylił się, by złożyć pocałunek na czubku głowy.

Potem przechylił jej podbródek, zmuszając ją, by na niego spojrzeć.

-Jesteś piękna- powiedział, pasje słychać w jego głosie.

Patrząc na Józefa bardzo atrakcyjna w jego czarne bokserki pokrytych to niezwiązane szlafrok ciemno-niebieskim wykonana jej serce przegap kilka uderzeń.

-Józefie, ja ...-Szybkim ruchem położył miękką utrzymujące pocałunek na jej ustach, pod duszanie jej słowa w cichy jęk. Clarisse czuł zdradę jej ciała, ciepło rozprzestrzenia. Wiedziała, że wszystkie walki przeciwko jej uczuć dla Józefa był bezużyteczny. Kochała go i chciała go. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że całuje go z powrotem, a jej ręka krążył za szyję.

Korzystanie wszystkie jego samokontrolę, Joseph przerwał pocałunek, patrząc w dół, do wyrażania zachwytu w niebieskich oczach. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak wrażliwe była w tej chwili i, tak jak on, w jaki sposób nerwowy i emocjonalny musi być. Joseph nie mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu miał kobietę, która odbędzie się jego serce wszystkich do siebie.

-Mam zamiar robić nam coś do picia, a potem jeśli będzie już prąd możemy obejrzeć film - Joseph powiedział ochrypłym głosem, naciskając ją w ramię przed wstawanie i wyszedł z łazienki.

Clarisse przyniósł jej ręce do twarzy, starając się kontrolować oddech i drżenie czuła się w swoim ciele. Dotknęła jej palce na ustach, które wciąż płonie od dotyku Józefa. Jej umysł był w rozsypce, dzieje się we wszystkich kierunkach.

Po szybkiej kąpieli Clarisse ubrana w piżamę i szlafrok zeszła do salonu gdzie przy kominku klęczał Joseph rozpalając większy ogień . Gdy wychodziła z łazienki prąd wrócił

- już jesteś . - powiedział odwracając się do niej jak weszła do salonu - zrobiłem Ci herbatę - wskazał na stolik z herbatą i ciasteczkami

- ochh . dziękuję - odpowiedziała wdzięcznie Clarisse sięgając po herbatę i siadając na sofie . Joseph w tym czasie rozpalił ogień i zwrócił sie do niej

- więc masz ochotę na film , prąd już jest ? - zapytał podchodząc do niej

- umm. czemu nie. - uśmiechnęła się do niego jak pochylił się i pocałował ją lekko w usta

- dobrze więc co chcesz oglądać ? - zaproponował Joe

- och. wybierz coś co chcesz obejrzeć , na pewno mi się spodoba - powiedziała Clarisse osiedlając sie wygonie na sofie .

Joe w tym czasie wybrał film , i zgasił światło w salonie ,

- Clarisse może będzie nam wygodniej gdy rozłożymy tą sofę ? - zaproponował

- umm . oczywiście jeśli chcesz - wstała i czekała jak Joe rozsunął i wyjął wiecej poduszek i koc

- gotowe , możemy siadać - powiedział Joseph pomagając jej się umieścić wygodnie na sofie ,

Clarisse przytuliła się blisko piersi Joe, gdy siedzieli na dużej , kanapie w salonie

-Clarisse?-

-Hmm- Clarisse powiedziała patrząc na niego jak film się zaczął

-Zapraszam zbliżyć ... wiesz ... jeśli się będziesz bała -

-boję.! Ha!nie będę się bać. Ty będziesz sie bać ... ty wielkie dziecko!- powiedziała całując go w usta

-Och, naprawdę! będziesz się bała gdy zobaczysz potwora - Joe żartobliwie łaskotał , całą Clarisse

-Hhaha ... Zatrzymaj Joseph - stop - hahhehe- Clarisse odwróciła sie i usiadła po między jego nogami Joe przytulając się blisko do niego.

XXXxxxx

Za oknem padało coraz bardziej , czasami Joseph widział lekkie błyski , nie było słychać na szczęście że grzmi .wiedział jak Clarisse bardzo boi się burzy. Chcąc ją udobruchać wybrał specjalnie film który jej się podobał . oglądali tam film przytuleni do siebie , prawie pod koniec filmu Joe wyczuł równy oddech Clarisse wiedział że zasnęła . naciągnął na nich koc jeszcze bardziej na nich i przytulił bliżej ją do siebie .wyłączył telewizor i po chwili sam zasnął w ramionach mocno owiniętych na talii Clarisse ..

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak wam się podoba ten rozdział . hha

No i przyjechała do niego są razem do dalej ? co się może wydarzyć już teraz ?

Proszę o recenzje :D

Pozdrawiam Marta:***


	4. burzliwa noc

To była ciemna i burzliwa noc ...

Clarisse obudził się w odgłosy grzmotów dudniącym na nocnym niebie i szelest wiatru . podnosząc głowę nie wiedziała gdzie jest , gdy Joe poruszył się obok niej przypomniała sobie gdzie jest .

-Clarisse?-

-Śpij, kochanie- powiedziała cicho.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał zatroskany

-Tak. Burza, obudziła mnie. To wszystko. – odpowiedziała Clarisse

-jesteś pewna- dopytywał

-Tak.- powiedziała stanowczo ale strach słychać było w jej głosie

-Dobrze- odpowiedział, odsunął się . Clarisse po paru minutach leżenia obok Joseph'a zsunęła się na krawędź rozkładanej sofy….

Była tak zagubiony w obserwując burzę przez okno, nie widzi lub słyszy podejście Joseph aż wsunął się za nią, jego nagi ocieplenie ciało jej natychmiast , oparła głowę na jego piersi a on zaczął całował jej szyje aż do ramion .

- wszystko okej ? – wyszeptał, jego ręce powoli poślizg wzdłuż jej brzuch, aby puchar piersi.

Clarisse jęknął i niech jej głowa spadnie z powrotem na jego piersi, jak jego palce krążyły i wyciągnął na jej sutki, odczucia mrowienia przez jej ciało. zaczął zdejmować powoli jej suknie satynową on był w samych bokserkach ..

- yhym- nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa jego ręce były magiczne. wyciągnął jej ciało bliżej do jego pakowania ręce ciasno wokół niej, jak jego usta się spotkały Chodzę w namiętnym pocałunku. położył ją delikatnie na łóżku .

Klęcząc między kolana, gdy wspólne podgrzewany pocałunek, oparłszy ręce na łóżku obok jej ramionach, jak położyła ręce na jego ramionach.

-Jesteś taka piękna-. Szepnął do jej szyi, przed uruchomieniem swojego języka w kręgach jej skórę wywołując jęk z jej ust, kiedy odchyliła głowę.

Powoli i najbardziej uwodzicielsko mu zamarł gorące pocałunki w dół na piersi, piersi i brzuch. Uśmiecha się, gdy poczuł jej rękę na tył głowy i pocałował jego sposób na jej stronie podczas powoli wyciągając jej majtki w dół. Podnoszenie się w górę, zamykając swój wzrok z niej, kiedy w pełni usunąć je i rzucił je na bok, przed całuje swoją drogę z powrotem.

Biorąc naprężony sutek w ustach, drażniąc go swoim językiem, jak jego palce dokuczał jej drugi sutek. Zwracając szczególną uwagę na ich obu, jak ona łukowate plecy pod nim, jęcząc jak pasji zbudowany wewnątrz.

-Mmmm- Jęknęła kładąc rękę na tył głowy, chwytając go za włosy w pięści, gdy kontynuował swój atak na jej piersi -Kocham to, kiedy to zrobić.-

-Wiem, że tak.-Wyszeptał w jej sutek przed wylać go z jego języka, i przeniósł się do jej drugiej sutek.

Po kilku chwilach pocałował swoją drogę z powrotem, ostry i ssące na jej szyi na kilka sekund przed podjęciem jej usta w pocałunku głodny, ściskając jego twarz w obie ręce, jak ona przyniosła jej nogi, kładąc je przed biodrach jak ona niechętnie przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał mu w oczy, kiedy unosił się nad nią. Uśmiecha się, kiedy przeniosła ręce z tyłu głowy na chwilę przed przeniesieniem ich na dół na jego szyi i ramion, całując go kilka razy, zanim opierając głowę z powrotem na poduszce

-Chcesz mnie zatrzymać?- Zapytał i obserwował ją zagryzając wargi, jak ona pokręciła głową.

-Nie- powiedziała całując go, ściskając swoją twarz w dłoniach ponownie przed przeniesieniem i zamknął ich na szyi, rysowanie go na nią. Po kilku chwilach Joseph zwrócił je tak, ona była na górze i położył obserwując, jak usiadła, kładąc jedną rękę z powrotem, gładząc jego rosnącą erekcję ręką, jak jej druga ręka spoczywała na jej udzie. Uśmiecha się, gdy patrzył, jak podnoszenie się w górę kilka chwil później, chwytając ją za biodra i kieruje ją z powrotem w dół, zagryzając wargi, jak wzięła go w pełni wewnątrz niej.

- w porządku?- Zapytał cicho podczas wprowadzania jej ręce na udach.

-Tak.-Skinęła głową, umieszczając ręce w dół na jego tułowia, jak ona powoli obracać biodrami. Uśmiecha się do niego: -a ty?- Poprosiła o bezczelny uśmiechem

-Oh jestem.-Powiedział uśmiechając się z powrotem na nią, przesuwając ręce na biodrach, jak ona powoli nad nim. Siedzi się kilka chwil później, on objął ją w usta znaleziono ją w szyję. Całowanie jej miękkiej skóry, jak ona zablokowana jej ręce na szyję, przechylając głowę, jak ona prowadzi na obracanie biodrami nad nim.

-Kocham Cię .- Wyszeptał i patrzył, jak podniosła głowę, spełniając swój wzrok z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem.

-Ja też- Wyszeptała, przesuwając jeden z rękami do tyłu głowy, prowadzenie jej palcami włosy jak ukrył twarz w zgięciu szyi.

-ochh . Joseph. –

- mmm . robisz to tak dobrze Clari..

-mmmmmm..- jęczała Bieganie ręce powoli w górę iw dół jej powrót kilka razy dzielili kilka namiętne pocałunki. Czując się coraz bliżej krawędzi, przeniósł swoje ręce w dół, Bańki jej tyłek jak ona przechyliła głowę do przodu, zamykając oczy, jak jej włosy opadały na twarz i zaczął chodzić, że trochę szybciej

-Tak blisko-. Szepnął jej do ucha przed oglądając ją podnieść głowę i zaczęła kołysać biodrami w przód i w tył,

-mmmmmm.. -Uśmiecha się, kiedy dołączył do niej pchnięcia

-Kocham cię tak bardzo.- Wyszeptała między pocałunkami, przechylając głowę w jego pchnięć przechylił ją na krawędzi. –Mmmm- Jęknęła, jak jej ciało zaczęło się trząść.

-Och, kochanie.-On jęknął, przewrócenia krawędzi siebie.-Clarii.

Blokowanie ręce na ramiona, jak ona ukryła twarz w zgięciu jego szyi, uśmiechając się, kiedy objął ją w talii, trzymając ją blisko.

-To był doskonały.- Wyszeptała podnosząc głowę i spojrzał z miłością w oczy.

-Tak to było- Wyszeptał między pocałunkami, chowając twarz pod brodą, jak oboje zamknęli oczy i łapali oddech.. po, paru minutach ciszy

- śpisz – szepnął Joe

- yy . nie – odpowiedziała Clarisse podnosząc głowę tak, aby mogła widzieć Joseph'a - a ty?-

- ja też nie – zaśmiał się Joe . i pocałował ją w czubek głowy –Clarisse .. –

- hym..- wyszeptała bawiąc się palcem po włosach na klatce piersiowej Joe

- rano musimy wrócić do pałacu …- Clarisse po tych słowach odsunęła się od niego na drugi koniec sofy ciągnąc ze sobą koc .

- Clarisse ? – dotknął delikatnie jej ramienia a ona uciekła- kochanie co się stało ? –zapytał wstrząśnięty jej zachowaniem

-…..- nic nie odpowiedziała , tylko pociągnęła nosem , łzy napełniły jej oczy , Joe przysunął się do niej zaglądając przez jej ramie

-Clarisse co się stało ? –zapytał zatroskany .

- nic ..- odpowiedziała ocierając łzę która spłynęła po jej policzku

-kochanie powiedz mi – położył dłoń na jej biodrze .

- jestem zmęczona ..- powiedziała Clarisse pociągając nosem i odsunęła się jeszcze bardziej .

Joseph położył się na plecach , pocierając dłońmi twarz . przez chwile leżeli w ciszy, którą przerwał

-Clarisse … przecież wiesz ze takie nagłe zniknięcie tylko pogorszy sprawę twojego urlopu. wiesz że jeśli już ktoś zobaczył ze cię nie ma postawią na nogi cały kraj w poszukiwaniu ciebie.. – przybliżył, się do niej –kochanie proszę, gdy tylko porozmawiamy z Charlotte żeby wszystko przełożyła na później pojedziemy, na wakacje obiecuje – powiedział przekonująco całując ją w nagie ramie. lecz ona nie ruszyła się ciągle leżała na boku plecami do niego. położył ręce na jej biodrze masując je i zaczął całować jej ramie aż do szyi..

- naprawdę ? – nareszcie się odezwała

- naprawdę kochanie – Powiedział chowając twarz w zgięciu jej szyi i po chwili obydwoje zasnęli


	5. Chapter 5

Następnego dnia

Godzina 5:30 zadzwonił budzik.

DRYN

DRYN

DRUN

Joseph wyciągnął ręką i wyłączył budzik , spojrzał na Clarisse która jeszcze Spała . przysunął się do niej i dotknął jej ramienia

- Clarisse – szepnął jej do ucha

- mmmm. – mruknęła sennie przytulając się do niego jeszcze bardziej

- kochanie musimy wstać…. za godzinę przyjdą twoje pokojówki będą w twoim apartamencie .. – spojrzała na niego z jednym okiem otwartym i westchnęła

- ale ja nie chce – pocałowała go w klatkę piersiową

-wiem Clarisse ale musimy wrócić do pałacu… - nie zdążył dokończyć bo Clarisse się wspięła wyżej i pocałowała go zachłannie , jej ręce wylądowały na jego piersi

- Clarisse.. – mówił po między pocałunkami – kochanie… nie – zaczęła wspinać się na niego okrakiem nie przerywając namiętnego pocałunku , ich języki tańczyły ze sobą jak Clairsse siedziała okrakiem na Joe jego ręce wylądowały na jej biodrach , wiedziała że mu to się podoba sięgnęła do jego bokserek aby je usnąć gdy złapał ją za rękę –

- Clarisse nie możemy . musimy wrócić .- spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem

- nie chcesz? – zapytała

- nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo tego chce ale nie możemy . by najmniej nie teraz – powiedział Joe chcąc ją pocałować lecz odsunęła się – Clarisse ?-

- no co ? nie chcesz się ze mną kochać to teraz cierp, nie będziesz mnie całował – powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy schodząc z niego i uciekając do łazienki zupełnie naga .

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ponad 30 minut zeszło im przyszykowanie się i powrót do pałacu .

Zajechali od tyły pałacu tak by nikt ich nie widział . W drodze powrotnej opracowali plan jakim będą się posługiwać . Joe odprowadził Clarisse do jej apartamentu przez tajne wejście pocałował ją na „pożegnanie"

- zobaczymy się niebawem – jeszcze jeden całus w usta i odszedł ukryć się w swoim pokoju…

XXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Po czynnościach porannych Clarisse udała się do swojego biura ,wszystko wydawało się że nikt nie domyślił się nocnej ucieczki królowej .

Wchodząc do swojego biura Charlotte która już czekała z dokumentami .

-dzień dobry Wasza Wysokości – Charlotte uśmiechnęła się do swojej królowej .

- Witaj Charlotte .- odpowiedziała Clarisse – czy dziś jest tego dużo ?

- obawiam się , że tak Wasza Wysokość – odpowiedziała Charlotte wskazując na dokumenty na biurku królowej

-ochh. – westchnęła Clarisse

- czy dobrze się czujesz Wasza Wysokość ? – zapytała zatroskana asystentka

- nie . nie czuje się dobrze Charlotte jestem okropnie zmęczona tym wszystkim, podpisywanie dokumentów , spotkaniami , każdy chce trochę uwagi ode mnie a ja sama nie mam już siły na to wszystko , chciałabym odpocząć . – powiedziała ze smutną miną i westchnięciem opadając na krzesło

- umm. Wasza Wysokość może powinnaś wziąć dzień wolnego ,um.. chociaż trochę odpoczniesz

- och Charlotte ty nic nie rozumiesz . potrzebuje odpoczynku ..- wstała podchodząc do okna - chciałabym wyjechać na prawdziwe wakacje chociaż na tydzień uciec od tego wszystkiego . - jej oczy napełniły się łzami i głos załamał – Charlotte nie mam już siły - jej łzy były widoczne coraz bardziej na jej twarzy odwróciła się twarzą do Charlotte i otarła łzy. Charlotte patrzyła na nią z przerażoną miną pierwszy raz jej królowa płakała, przed kim kolwiek . – przepraszam Charlotte nie powinnam tak działać …..

- jest w porządku Wasza Wysokość rozumiem . –Clarisse usiadła i podpisywała dokumenty w tym czasie Charlotte wyszła z biura udając się do Shandes, który był w biurze ochrony

-Shandes. Musimy porozmawiać – oświadczyła Charlotte

- um.. a mogę chociaż wiedzieć o co chodzi ?- zaczął drwić z niej z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy

- no bardzo śmieszne . ale mniejsza . dzwoń do Joe .- Shandes spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem

- po co ? on ma urlop

- doprawdy ? nie wiedziałam .- podeszła do niego bliżej – zadzwoń do niego . królowa nie czuje się zbyt dobrze , wydaje się że ona też potrzebuje urlopu …- w tym czasie ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia ochrony obydwoje odwrócili się i stał tam Joe

- cześć wam – powiedział uśmiechnięty – coś się stało ? wyglądacie jakbyście ujrzeli ducha haha – zaśmiał się z nich .

- um . szefie a ty nie powinieneś być na urlopie ? chyba zostało ci jeszcze pare dni

- tak zgadza się , ale byłem w mieście na chwile i pomyślałem że wpadnę zobaczyć czy pałac jeszcze stoi haha. – Charlotte jakoś nie udzielił się dobry humor Joe i Shandes

- dobrze ze jesteś mieliśmy do ciebie dzwonić – Joe spojrzał na nią pytająco-Musimy pogadać Joseph.

- um. No dobrze , więc o czym chcesz rozmawiać? -dopytywał szef ochrony

- to Królowa. Ona um.. –urwała patrząc na niego

- co z nią Charlotte ?

- ona jest załamana . dziś nawet płakała przy mnie , rozumiesz płakała .. nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam jej w takim okropnym stanie .

- ale jak to . przecież nigdy tak się nie zachowywała.- odpowiedział Joe

- no właśnie , dziś płakała bo nie ma już siły na pracę i że potrzebuje odpoczynku – Joseph siedział w fotelu jak „słup" – myślę że powinna wziąć urlop.- kontynuowała

- umm. Tak potrzebny jej urlop. –powiedział Joe –Charlotte jeśli możesz zajmij się wszystkim

- dobrze – powiedziała pełna zapału –ale najpierw chyba musisz do niej iść – w tym czasie Joe wstał

- tak masz racje – wycofał się do wyjścia -chodź musimy z nią porozmawiać . –Joe i Charlotte wyszli z pomieszczenie ochrony i udali się do biura Clarisse .

XXxx

Wchodząc do biura królowej widzieli Clarisse stojącą przy oknie i patrzącą w dal

- Wasza Wysokość – odezwał się Joe , Clarisse odwróciła się w ich stronę i pobiegła prosto w ramiona Joseph'a

- Joseph!- wyszeptała Clarisse w zgięcie jego szyi . Charlotte obserwowała sytuację przed nią – tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam – powiedziała i łza wypłynęła jej z oczu

- ja za tobą też Cla..- spojrzał do tyłu widząc Charlotte, która miała spuszczoną głowę –wasza wysokość

- ochh. – Clarisse westchnęła odchodząc od Joe , idąc w kierunku biurka

- Wasza wysokość musimy porozmawiać – powiedział Joe

- oczywiście , umm Charlotte czy możesz nas zostawić ?- powiedziała Clarisse do Charlotte

- to , nie będzie konieczne .- zaśmiał się lekko Joe .Clarisse spojrzała na niego z uniesioną brwią

- więc o co chodzi ?-zapytała Clarisse

- wiem że jesteś przemęczona Clarisse i dlatego odłożyliśmy wszystkie formalności, na 2 tygodnie do tyłu – powiedział Joe – Charlotte już wyczyściła twój dziennik więc wystarczy powiedzieć pokojówką aby cię spakowały – oświadczył

- słucham ?! –powiedziała Clarisse – co wy sobie myślicie ?! jestem Królową nie mam czasu na urlop!- wykrzyczała wstając od biurka

- ale po tym ..rano.. myślałam że jest Ci potrzebny odpoczynek Wasza Wysokość

- to źle myślałaś Charlotte ! to była chwila słabości - powiedziała podniesionym głosem , podeszła do okna i westchnęła – przepraszam , wiem że chcecie dla mnie jak najlepiej ale to chyba nie najlepszy czas na urlop – powiedziała smutnym głosem

- wasza wysokość wiem, nie powinnam się wtrącać ale przez te 2 tygodnie były zaplanowane tylko 3 spotkania i to w nie zbyt ważnych sprawach więc spokojnie możesz wziąć urlop . – powiedziała Charlotte – i po za tym już wszystko załatwione tak jak powiedział Joseph – Clarisse spojrzała na Joe, który przytaknął

- zastanowię się nad tym – powiedziała Clarisse odwracając się do nich twarzą

- na pewno ? – dopytywał Joseph

- na pewno – powiedziała Clarisse, Charlotte spojrzała na Joe który szepnął „ załatwię to „

– tylko później. Teraz mam dużo formalności do załatwienia –powiedziała Clarisse

- oczywiście Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała Charlotte opuszczając biuro . Clarisse w tym czasie usiadła przy biurku zakładając okulary

- czy jeszcze coś Joseph?- zapytała . Joe podszedł do biurka

- świetnie udawałaś Clarisse – powiedział Joseph .. Clarisse spojrzała przez okulary na niego

- czy ty myślisz ze ja udaje ? –zapytała – Królowa nigdy nie udaje, królowa gra – oznajmiła

- czy już postanowiłaś?- zapytał

- jeszcze nie – odpowiedziała Clarisse . Joseph podszedł do niej o schylił się do niej całując po szyi

- Joseph – wyszeptała – ochh. – nie przestawał – Joe przestań

- więc powiedz tak .. przecież tak bardzo tego chciałaś – wyszeptał w zgięcie jej szyi

- wiem, ale to będzie podejrzane jeśli zgodzę się od razu – powiedziała Clarisse spoglądając na niego

- och. Okej , ale obiecaj że zgodzisz się jeszcze dziś i będziemy mogli wyjechać . hymn? – zapytał Joe

- umm. Okej ? – zaśmiała się , jak pocałował ją i wyszedł .

XXxxx

Później tego samego dnia Clarisse wezwała Charlotte i Joseph do swojego biura . pukanie, do drzwi

- wejdź – zawołała

- to my wasza wysokość – powiedział Joe wchodząc razem z Charlotte

- wejdźcie. – nakłaniała Clarisse – proszę usiądźcie – powiedziała Clarisse

- więc chciałam wam powiedzieć że .. że zgadzam się na ten urlop, który dla mnie przygotowaliście. Ale, na moich warunkach

- ochh . no bez tego ani rusz – zadrwił Joseph

- Joseph przestań – zaśmiała się Clarisse – więc mam dwa warunki . um . pierwszy to Charlotte zadzwonisz do mnie gdy będzie coś nie tak . – Charlotte skinęła głową - Mam zamiar udać się na wakacje ... na własną rękę- powiedziała z uśmiechem i była cisza na chwilę.

"Eee ... to myślę, że powinienem poinformować domowników zorganizować wszystko Wasza Wysokość". Charlotte była nieco straty. -Musimy wybrać zespół, oczywiście. Może Olivia, Shades, pracownicy kuchni i ...- powiedziała Charlotte

-Nie, nie, nie, Charlotte,- królowa przerwał jej szybko. -Idę na kilka dni. Naprawdę nie potrzebuje tak dużej organizacji. Chcę iść sama .

-To znaczy, z mniejszą pracowników, prawda?- Charlotte próbowała, a Józef został uśmiecha się za nią w pełni cieszyć się show.

- Charlotte czy ty rozumiesz? Chce, iść Sama – powiedziała Clarisse

- czyli z mniejszą obsługą.?- zapytała Charlotte

-Nie Charlotte, myślę, że jesteś nie rozumeisz- Clarisse uśmiechał się cierpliwie. -Kiedy powiedziałam ''sama ", miałem na myśli" SAMA ". Wiesz, tylko ja, bez nikogo innego. Tylko ...ja.- wytłumaczyła Clarisse

-Z mojego najgłębszego szacunku, Wasza Królewska Mość, nie możesz iść sama- Clarisse podniosła łuk oczu. -Będziesz potrzebował kogoś do pomocy z ubraniem się i ...-

- mogę ubrać się sama Charlotte – powiedziała Clarisse

- no ale musi ktoś gotować – powiedziała Charlotte

- dam sobie rade -Uśmiechnęła się. -Proszę, nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób Charlotte, nie jestem całkowicie bezradny, jestem królową.-

-Nigdy nie myślałeś kiedyś byłbyś bezradny, Wasza Wysokość-. Charlotte zaczęła rumieniąc się, gdy Józef czuł się trochę jej żal, ale to było zbyt zabawne być surowy.

-Więc ... mogę iść sam?-

-Na pewno nie, Wasza Królewska Mość! -Charlotte musiała być trwałe. -Muszę przyznać, że można ubierać się na własną rękę, może obiad i być może nie trzeba będzie asystenta na wakacjach, ale ...-Zatrzymała się na dłuższą chwilę. -Na pewno potrzebne jest bezpieczeństwo - oznajmiła asystentka

- pójdę z tobą – nareszcie odezwał się Joe

- Eee ... przepraszam?- zapytał Clarisse, patrząc na Józefa.

-Mówię tylko, że jeśli naprawdę chcesz iść " sama" na te wakacje, co oznacza, ze człowiek bezpieczeństwa, oczywiście - tak, zgadzam się z Charlotte tym razem-to będę towarzyszyć Ci, jeśli jest to dopuszczalne. –

-Ale masz zamiar iść do zwykłego wypoczynku ...-powiedziała Charlotte

-Nie mogę w każdej chwili na wakacje, ale nie można, więc to proste, ja odłożę moje wakacje. ok?-zapytał Joe

-Nie, Joseph, absolutnie nie. Nie mogę prosić o coś takiego ...-

-To prawda.-Uśmiechnął się, podchodząc bliżej. -Ponieważ nie musisz pytać ... pójdę z tobą, ale tylko jeśli jest ok z tobą, aby spędzić kilka dni w moim towarzystwie – powiedziała Joseph

Clarisse po chwili zastanowienia

-Oczywiście to jest ok! To znaczy ...- Próbowała ukryć uśmiech. -To byłoby piękne.-

Opakowanie nie trwają zbyt długo i starannie ułożone wszystko, zanim rozpoczął swoją podróż na następny dzień. Tym razem samochód Józefa wydawało lepszym wyborem niż zwykłe limuzyny, przecież to był czas na wakacje, i że Clarisse sposób może wreszcie usiąść z przodu, czując, jak nie równa się tylko marionetką w tylnym siedzeniu. Tak więc podróż była przyjemna, choć żaden z nich nie mówił zbyt wiele. Joseph był zagubiony w myślach, uśmiechając się, jak szczęśliwy był.

I Clarisse? Była całkowicie zadowolona wreszcie móc spędzić kilka dni z dala od wszystkiego, co z mężczyzną, którego kochała. Ale była też przerażona, w dobrym znaczeniu oczywiście. z możliwości tych najbliższych dniach, bo dobrze wiedział, że jej życie może się zmienić na zawsze ...


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Czy wszystko w porządku?- poprosił Józefa z uśmiechem, jazdy w dół drogi.

-Oczywiście.- uśmiechnęła się, tylko do siebie, ale on złapał ją na chwilę oczy. Wszystko było tak przytulne, jakby to był zwykły dzień w małżeństwie długie i szczęśliwe.

-grosik za twoje myśli?"

"Zastanawiam się ... Ten urlop tak potrzebuje tego.- Clarisse uśmiechnął się. -Oh, przepraszam, Joseph, I zniszczony wakacje i teraz to brzmi jak ja pocieranie twarzy w nim.-

- Clarisse przecież chcieliśmy tego razem . – powiedział Joe

- ale ja nawet nie zapytałam czy chcesz ze mną spędzić te 2 tygodnie .. tylko tak do ciebie przyjechałam . przepraszam nawet się nie zastanowiłam – powiedziała Clarisse

-Nie, nie martw się o to -zaprotestował. -Z jednej strony kocham moje wakacje, to prawda, ale z drugiej strony kocham nic więcej niż być z tobą ... gdziekolwiek jesteś.- Dodał, ostatnio trochę cicho, a jego wzrok spalone do niej.

Jej odpowiedź była promienny uśmiech. Chciała mu powiedzieć, tak wiele rzeczy, tak wiele rzeczy o tym, jak bardzo go kocha, ale jakoś nigdy nie odważyła się przyznać.

Jechali prawie 2 godziny gdy Joseph zauważył że Clarisse oparta o szybę zasnęła .

XXxx

Po 5 godzinach jazdy dojechali do pięknego, dużego domu na plaży, Clarisse spała dalszą drogę. Po zaparkowaniu samochodu przed domem , Joe wyszedł z auta po cichu tak aby nie obudzić Clarisse . otworzył drzwi od strony Clarisse odpiął jej pas bezpieczeństwa i wziął na ręce , ona przytuliła się do niego i owinęła ręce na jego szyi . Joseph otworzył drzwi z Clarisse na rękach , i zaniósł ją do sypialni , położył delikatnie na łóżku i przykrył kocem , była już prawie 1 w nocy a on ciągle na nogach .

Przez chwile oglądał spokojny sen Clarisse , i wyszedł do samochodu po ich bagaże .

15 minut później Joseph był gotów do łóżka. Zastanawiał się czy położyć się obok Clarisse czy iść do osobnego pokoju.

Po chwili zastanowienia położył się obok Clarisse i przytulił ją do siebie przykrywając kocem. Po chwili sam zasnął .

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

NASTĘPNEGO DNIA

Siedzieli na tarasie z widokiem na morze jedząc śniadanie

- Czuje się lepiej w rzeczywistości.- Clarisse westchnęła szczęśliwie, jak odwróciła się do Józefa, który szedł w jej kierunku. -Ta morska bryza jest fantastyczne.-

-Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. A teraz, co byś powiedziała na filiżankę herbaty?- zapytał z uśmiechem i ruszył do kuchni, bo nie miał wątpliwości, o jej odpowiedź.

-Och, to byłoby piękne ...-po chwili wrócił z herbatą , podał jej filiżankę – dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się do niego

- proszę bardzo - uśmiechnął się złośliwie

- co będziemy robić po śniadaniu ?- zapytała

- może wybierzemy się na plaże ? –powiedział Joseph

- ochh . byłoby cudownie – powiedziała i spojrzała w dal chwile panowała cisza – Joseph .? –

- hymn?

- a tak po za tym to gdzie my jesteśmy ?-dopytywała

- W Hiszpanii . – powiedział, i uśmiechnął się na widok jej miny

- w Hiszpanii ? – dopytywała

- tak … wiesz postanowiłem że to będzie dobry pomysł . nie będziesz musiała się ukrywać , bo nikt tu nie wie że jesteś królową .. – dokończył dotykając jej dłoni która leżała na stole

- dziękuje – wyszeptała

Była godzina 12

Po śniadaniu i przyszykowaniu się wybrali się na plaże …...

Plaża była piękna jak zawsze, budzi te same uczucia, jak wiele lat temu. Szli obok siebie, ciesząc się widokiem i ten szczególny zapach w pobliżu morza. To było jak zapach wolności, gdzie można zatrzymać się na kilka minut, po prostu weź kilka głębokich oddechów i czułem się tak, jakby pchnęła 'Pauza' przycisk w swoim życiu.

-Uwielbiam to miejsce ...- westchnął Józefa, gdy szli w miękkim piasku. -To zupełnie nowy świat, wszystko jest tak spokojnie ,ciche i piękne –

-Tak- Pokiwała głową z uśmiechem.-To jest to, co lubię w tym miejscu najbardziej. Tu jest tak spokojnie i nie ma turystów ...-

-Oh, tak.- Joseph zachichotał. -Nie ma turystów. To jak bezludnej wyspie, tylko piasek i woda bez końca.-szli tak obok siebie parę minut w ciszy gdy nagle Clarisse ją przerwała

-Wiesz,- zaczęła, naprawdę nie patrząc na niego, -Zawsze chciałam o coś zapytać.-

-Strzelaj ... Odpowiem, jeśli będę mógł.- Dodał, ostatnio trochę zachęcająco.

-Co ty tu robisz? ... Mam na myśli, dlaczego zostałeś po tym wiesz ... po tym jak twój ojciec zmarł? Z majątkiem takiego, nie powinien mieć obudzić się wcześnie każdego dnia i praca dwadzieścia godzin na dobę. Może ci się to całą rzecz bezpieczeństwa, ale jest to naprawdę warto? – zapytała

-Wow, można zadawać pytania, to na pewno,- zachichotał. -Cóż, odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta Masz rację o moim nie mając do pracy, lub obudzić się wcześnie i tego typu rzeczy -.. Które nie jest trudne, ponieważ jestem osobą rano i kocham tę pracę Jest pełna wyzwania i daje mi wolność muszę, ale te rzeczy nie mają nic wspólnego z moją decyzją. - Zatrzymał ją i delikatnie się jej obrócić. -Byłem ... dzięki tobie.- W końcu spojrzał na niego. -Tak. To był jedyny powód. Poznałem cię i nagle znalazłem swoje miejsce w świecie.- Nadal nie puścił jej ręki. -Nigdy nie wiadomo, co chcę robić w życiu. Właśnie podróżował, pracował prawie wszędzie i ... po prostu żyli. Mieszkał w świecie, to tu przyjechałem i ... i nagle wszystko zaczęło się układać. Mówią, że w Prawo razem wszystko będzie się układać. -Westchnął potem dodał z uśmiechem. -... I stało się, gdy cię znalazłem.-

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć ... Była po prostu stał tam, patrząc mu w oczy przez kilka chwil, zanim podszedł bliżej, pozwalając mu wyciągnąć ją do uścisku, a on w końcu ją pocałował ...

Jego uśmiech przed jej usta obudził ją ze snu. Kiedy powoli otworzył oczy, był już uśmiecha się do niej i przez kilka minut nie mogli się oprzeć tylko patrzyli na siebie, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się stało. Widząc miłość czuli w sobie w oczy było jak oglądanie siebie w lustrze.

-Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że ...- wyszeptał z uśmiechem, gładząc ją po policzku -, że od teraz, będzie tak jak wtedy gdy do mnie przyjechałaś ? – zapytał

Najpierw ona tylko uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, po czym dodał cicho: -To dobrze ..., bo czekałam na to - pocałowała go w pełni na ustach.

Gdyby byli w domu nie byłoby wątpliwości, jak to się skończy, ale były one na zewnątrz i do góry go, deszcz zaczął roi się w dół.

-O mój Boże! - płakała, gdy próbowała obejmować głowę z jednej strony. To był okrutny sposób separacji. -Co to do cholery ...-

-Nie martw się, po prostu weź .-Powiedział i szybko zdjął marynarkę. -A teraz uciekaj!-

-Nie, Joseph Chodź,- Clarisse zapytał i zaproponował mu pół płaszcza. -Jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla nas obu.

- Będę w porządku. uciekaj- złapał ją za rękę i pociągał w stronę domu .

Kiedy dotarli do domu, prawie nie mogła oddychać. To byłoby męczące nawet dla najmłodszych, ale na szczęście były one w dobrym stanie

-Wszystko w porządku?- Clarisse zapytała zmartwiona, ponieważ ostatecznie zamknął za nimi drzwi.

-Co z tobą?- Poprosił powrotem, czyniąc ją niecierpliwi.

-Nie ja, ty! Joseph, jesteś ok?! O mój Boże, trzeba zdjąć te mokre ubrania i gorąca kąpiel będzie również dobra.-

-Ok, ale musisz suche ubrania, jak również.-powiedział

-Nie martw się, to nie jest tak poważne, po prostu moje buty są moczone ... ale twoja kurtka była idealna, dziękuję.- Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, zatrzymując się na chwilę i wyciągnął go blisko do pocałunku. Teraz jej marynarka rozpoczęła zmoknąć oraz jej buty, ale ona nie obchodzi, -A teraz idź.- Uśmiechnęła się, puściła jego rękę, po czym dodał: -Po zakończeniu powinniśmy zrobić jakiś obiad.-

-dobrze - mrugnął. -Będę tu w minutę- i że on dostał się na schodach.

xxxXXXXXXXX

Prawie trzydzieści minut minęło, kiedy pojawił się na dole ponownie, teraz w pełni suszone, przystojny i wesoły jak zawsze. Przebywał w gorącej wodzie przez jakiś czas, po prostu ciesząc się ciepło, pozwalając jej ogrzać swoje ciało po zimnym deszczu.

- wszystko w porządku ?-zapytała uśmiechając się do niego

- tak . gorąca kąpiel pomogła – podszedł do niej jak stała przy szafce robiąc herbatę – to był dobry pomysł – przytulił ją od tyłu

- oczywiście – powiedziała obracając się w jego ramiona twarzą do niego . jak pochylił się do niej i ich usta spotkały się w namiętnym pocałunku , Joseph spuścił swoje ręce do jej ud

-mmmmm. Joe – wyszeptała w jego usta nie przerywając pocałunku , po chwili oboje potrzebowali oddechu , przerwali pocałunek – zrobiłam ci herbatę – powiedziała odwracając się i chwyciła kubek herbaty podając ją Joe

- dziękuję kochanie – powiedział całując ją w policzek

- myślę że powinniśmy zrobić obiad – powiedziała Clarisse

- hymm. Myślę , że tak – powiedziała Joe .

Czas gotowania minął szybko i bardzo zadowoleni z każdej minuty. Była bardzo inteligentna w kuchni; wydawało się, że po prostu potrzebował dobrego instruktora, żeby jej pomóc - ale nie cały czas, bo zasłonięty proces dość często zatrzymując ją do pocałunku.

-Hej!- Zachichotała jak ukradł łyżkę ponownie spróbować innej nieco od obiadu. -W końcu nie mamy usiąść, bo kiedy w końcu dotrzeć do tabeli nie będzie nic do jedzenia.-

-Wtedy zatańcz ze mną!- Uśmiechnął się i chwycił ją za rękę.

-Joseph- westchnęła z uśmiechem. -A co będzie z obiadem?-

-Wciąż jesteś głodny?-

-To nie o to chodzi. Pracowaliśmy dużo...-

-A teraz zasługują na relaks, zgadzasz się?- spytał z jego uśmiechnięte oczy, a ona nie mogła się oprzeć oczywiście.

-Jesteś niepoprawny.-powiedziała ,

-Wiem - Zaśmiał się i poprowadził ją na taras. -A to dlatego, że mnie kochasz.-

-Nie powiedziałabym, że ...-

-Naprawdę?- zażartował.-Wtedy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego właśnie ty mnie kochasz?-

- bo jesteś facetem moich marzeń , którego kocham od kąt pamiętam – powiedziała szeptem

- och.. – uśmiechnął się – ja ciebie też kocham kochanie – powiedziała i wyciągnął ją w objęcia

- o mój boże – zachichotała

-Wiesz ...- Zaczął on rozmarzonym głosem, kiedy uspokoił się trochę. -Tańczyliśmy tutaj tak, dwa lata temu.-

-Tak.-Uśmiechnęła się. -Wszystko to samo.-powiedział

-Z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy ...-

-A co to będzie?- zapytała i podniosła głowę do góry kawałek.

-Coś, czego nie zrobiłem ostatnio.- On uśmiechnął się i pochylił się do pocałunku

Jego pocałunek był namiętny i jakoś wymagający, co prowadzi ją do świata, w którym nikt nie znajdował się poza nimi., a jego gorące pocałunki na ustach, jego gorące pocałunki na szyi,

-Józef ...-

-Mmhh ...-

-Joseph- Clarisse spróbował jeszcze raz i wreszcie podniósł wzrok.

-Tak, kochanie? W Czym problem?-

- powinniśmy zjeść obiad – powiedziała

- naprawdę jesteś głodna? – dopytywał.

- nie, ale pracowaliśmy dużo – pocałowała go w usta i po chwili usiedli do stołu jedząc obiad .

Po obiedzie usiedli w salonie na sofie

- wiesz zastanawiam się, co będziemy robić jutro – powiedziała

- hymmm.- spojrzał na nią – jutro zabiorę cię gdzieś – Clarisse wstała z swojego miejsca i podeszła do niego

- gdzie chcesz mnie zabrać ? – dopytywała stojąc przed nim Joseph położył ręce na jej stronach , przyciągając ją do siebie .

- zobaczysz jutro –uśmiechnął się do niej – to niespodzianka

-och. Joseph wiesz jak nienawidzę niespodzianek –wspięła się na niego okrakiem i zaczęła bawić się jego guzikami od koszuli

- sprytna jesteś – powiedział między pocałunkami

-bardzo-, odpowiedziała

-Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego, wyszeptał.

-Wiesz, i tak ci nie powiem - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie całować jej szyję ...

-Mmhh ... zobaczymy – Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go podczas uruchamiania, aby cofnąć jego koszulę, spychając go na ramiona, ponieważ nadal całować

-Clarisse ...-

-... Tak?-

-Kocham cię.- wyszeptał, w jej szyję

- ja ciebie też Joe – spojrzał na nią i pocałował w usta bardzo namiętnie , jego ręce wylądowały pod jej bluzką

- mmmmm- wyszeptała

Była tak miękkie i jedwabiste, szczególnie szyi, gdzie spędził sporo minut, czyniąc ją jęk rozkoszy.

Jej jęki były jak narkotyk do niego, słysząc ją tak wyprane wszystko z głowy i kiedy jęknęła z rozkoszy, to prawie wysłał go na krawędzi. Więcej, jak ją pocałował, tym bardziej, że chce więcej. Zerwała swoje szaty i wyciągnął go tak blisko, jak tylko mogła. Mimo, że chce spędzać więcej czasu z odkrywania jej ciała, nie mógł walczyć z nią, gdy wezwał go, gdy szepnęła mu do ucha:

-Chcę ciebie.- nie mógł go już trzymać się z powrotem ...

Pogłębiając pocałunek, jak ona zablokowana ręce na ramiona, pozwalając jego ręce wędrują po jej ciele, tylko znaleźć sobie jest zgarnął kilka chwil później i prowadzone w jego apartamencie, kopiąc drzwi zamknięte rzucił na łóżko i stanął ją przed nim, wciąż całując ją.

Po kilku sekundach Clarisse cofnął się i spojrzał w oczy Józefa kładąc ręce na jego piersi

-Co?-Zapytał.

-nic- wyszeptała do tyłu i zaczął całować go powoli ponownie, kładąc rękę na jego szczęce, jęcząc w usta, gdy usiadł, przesuwając dłonią po jej udach, kiedy przeniósł się jej drugą rękę na jego ramieniu.

Chwilę później zostali rozbieranie siebie, spadając do łóżka, kiedy została ona zakończona.

-Mmmm ooh ... O Boże.- Clarisse jęknął jak zapadł głęboko w jej wnętrzu, ręce ściskając jego boków jak wziął jej usta w pocałunku głodny i oparł ręce na łóżku, obok jej ramionach.

Jęczy w dotyku nogami blokujących okolice jego, począwszy do ciągu i obecnie, kiedy przeniósł dłonie na plecach, jęki, gdy zaczął jeździć do jej mocno i szybko.

-Mmmmm- Ona jęczała i dyszała, podnosząc głowę, chowając twarz w jego szyi, kiedy nadal w jej ciągu -MMM Joseph-Jęknęła jak łóżko zaczął piszczeć.

-Tak?- On jęknął i podniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy, kiedy nadal.

-Nic…- Jęknęła i zachichotała trochę, Joseph uśmiechnął się do niej, jak na dźwięk ich kochać, a jej chichot pływał po pokoju. Naciśnięcie się z powrotem na nią zaczął całować jej szyję, ostry na to, jak czuł się jej ręce złapał go za ramiona.

-Przestań ... O Boże zatrzymać.-Jęknęła i spojrzała na niego, podniósł głowę, podczas gdy spowolnienie -nie gryź-, wyszeptała.

-Ok, przepraszam, poniosło- Uśmiechnął się, podniosła głowę i pocałowała go podczas jazdy ręce wzdłuż ramion, boków i po omacku jego tyłek mocno jak zaczął wbijając mocno w nią ponownie -MMM Clari ...-Jęknął -Czujesz się tak dobrze.- Szepnął i podniósł się na rękach, przyciskając się mocniej do niej z każdym pchnięciem.

- Oh.. Więc ... ..-Czy wszystko, co udało jej się wydostać, czując go, kołysząc biodrami mocniej i szybciej się jej -Mmm Boże.-Jęknęła, trzymając jedną rękę na jego dnie i przeniósł się wzrokiem nad głową, umieszczając ją na płycie głowy, aby spróbować powstrzymać przenoszenie się każda większa i spojrzał na Józefa, kiedy zaczął się śmiać.

-Tak mi przykro- wyszeptał między pocałunkami, wciąż ufając i na zewnątrz.

-Nie ... Be ... Och ... Boże.-Jęknęła –Mmmm- Westchnęła i zamknęła oczy, jak znalazł się w nią mocniej jazdy, łóżko walić w ścianę, jak podniósł tempo.

-Oh Clari ..- On jęknął.

-Mmm Jo ... seph ...- Jęknęła i ścisnął jego tyłek, czując się coraz bliżej do brzegu, kiedy pojechaliśmy do jej -Oh ... Tak.-Słysząc Clarisse jęki i oddechy pod nim jak podniósł tempo, coraz bliżej do krawędzi sam

-Boże Clari ..- On jęknął i obserwował ją otworzyć oczy podczas ruchu ręką od zagłówka i oparcia na plecy, kopanie paznokcie w jego ciele, jak przyszła, trudno.

- tęskniłem za tobą – wyszeptał w jej szyję

- ja za tobą też –Zawołała jak Joseph oparł ciało z powrotem na jej.- O Boże, tak!- Clarisse zawołał jak Joseph zaczął się śmiać w zgięciu szyi –Idę-. Zawołała kopanie paznokcie w jego plecy.

-mmmmm Clari – wyszeptał ,

Józef pozostał na szczycie Clarisse jak obaj próbowali złapać oddech,, uwolnienie jej nogi oparła stopy płasko na łóżku obok jego nogi, podniósł głowę i pocałował ją kilka razy.

-To był magiczny.-Wyszeptał między pocałunkami jak pobiegła ręce w górę ramiona, wijące się ramiona wokół jego szyi.

-To było na myśli.-Powiedziała, gdy podniósł się tylko trochę, spoczywała na ramionach

podczas owijania ręce wokół jego talii, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu: -Kocham cię.-powiedziała

-Kocham cię bardziej.-Uśmiechnął się, całując jej kilka razy, a następnie oparł głowę na jej jak opuściła ręce owinięte wokół niego i głowę na jego ramieniu. po chwili obydwoje zasnęli .

w nocy Clarisse przebudziła się , nie mogła zasnąć leżała tam z Joseph obok siebie ,ona była w koszuli a on tylko w bokserkach ,ciągle w głowie miała jego jęki gdy się kochali .

ZDJĘŁA koszulę nocną cicho i zdjął z kocem z jego ciała, a następnie lekko usiadła na nim. Miała na sobie nic, a on. tylko bokser, więc to był tylko rodzaj ubrania, co się między nimi.

Jej ręce były na dwóch stronach łóżka, obok barki Józefa. Powoli zaczął brać trochę pocałunki do pępka, a następnie tysiące innych na całym brzuchu. Dała szczególną uwagę dla każdego sutka, ponieważ wiedziała, że ten dał jakąś szczególną przyjemność Józefa. Potem wreszcie pocałował usta.

Pierwsza myśl Józefa był to tylko sen, ale kiedy całuje nadal uświadomił sobie, że to nie był sen, to było prawdziwe. . . tak się uśmiechnął. . . Następnie powoli otworzył oczy i odwrócił głowę w stronę stoliku, gdzie zegar pokazywał 02:34. Jego żona po jego oczy i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-Nie mogę spać.-Odpowiedział na jego niedopowiedzeń słów, a następnie pocałowała go ponownie, tym razem trochę mocniej.

Ona pochylił się i to był moment, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że on czuł jej nagie piersi.

-O mój Boże- jęknął gdy Clarisse uśmiechnął się zadowolony. -Jestem pełna niespodzianek, prawda?- Zamiast odpowiedzi, zaczął pieścić jej plecy, z rękami, z jej dna na drodze do jej szyi. Potem wyciągnął głowę bliżej i dał jej namiętny pocałunek. Jego mokry i gorący język grał między jej wargi, a jego ręce przeniósł się w górę iw dół jej kręgosłupa. Kiedy byli zdyszany, że jęknął razem. . . następnie Clarisse przesunięta i Joseph zaczął całować jej szyję, a następnie nieco niższy jej dołek. Trwało to całą noc . dopiero nad ranem przed 5 zasnęli


	7. Chapter 7

Następnego dnia …

Rano zjedli śniadanie , siedzieli na tarasie odpoczywając , czytali książki po prostu odpoczywali , wieczorem zdecydowali się pójść na spacer po plaży .

Znów szli w ciszy po plaży - bezbłędnie szczęśliwy. Wzdłuż brzegu, po prostu przeszedł ogromne koła była mała karuzela. Dzwonienie z starych muzyki organowej i jasne ze światłami, to było coś z przypomnieniem dzieciństwa. Zatrzymali się, aby podziwiać to, aby słuchać muzyki w niezręcznej, brzęczący, posłuchać przyjemnej hałasu tych, którzy czekali w kolejce i tymi umieszczonymi na ozdobnych koni. To odbijało, jasny warkot piękna jak zaczął kręcić w wysokości narządu walczy.

-Chodźmy - powiedziała nagle, niemal radośnie.

W jej oczach widać było błyszczące, świeże piękny cud jej niewinności, niewinność, że nigdy nie został wygnany przez swego ciężkiego życia. Roześmiał się radośnie, szczęśliwie.

-Tak-, uśmiechnął się, biorąc ją za rękę, -chodźmy -

Odszedł od niej, przy jej teczki w ręku. Stanęła nieco za nim, wciąż świadomy osoby jest i obawiam się, że może ktoś rozpozna ją. Stał przy budce, w kolejce i poławiane w kieszeniach na pewne zmiany. Następnie podał jej plastikowy żeton.

-Chodź-, zaśmiał się, wyciągając ją do kolejki z holownika, -Nie byłem na karuzeli bardzo długo -

-ja też - śmiała się przez hałas narządu, -Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie podnieść nogi w górę, aby dostać się na jeden z tych!-

Dostali na koniu każdy obok siebie, i nagle uświadomił sobie, jak śmiesznie to musi wyglądać, była 58, a na karuzeli. Naprawdę, zupełnie absurdalne, a jednak, jak to się zaczęło kręcić i nie wydaje się tak śmieszne już.

Po zabawie na wesołym miasteczku poszli do miasta jak co roku była tam zabawa przy muzyce , koncerty kapel muzycznych , jedzenie , picie , alkohol wszystko czego było im trzeba …

Joseph miał tu paru znajomych , którzy jak co roku byli w tym samym miejscu na zabawie .

Wziął ją za ręce i poszedł z nią przez boczne uliczki obok dzieci które jadły watę cukrową i grały w gry . Niektóre z nich krzyknął jego imię, a on uśmiechnął się, dzięki czemu twarz lub coś krzyczał. Uśmiechnęła się na jego zdolność do ich poczuć się wyjątkowo. Jeden chłopiec w szczególności podbiegła do niego. Był mały i chudy, może około 7 roku życia. Face Josephs świeci, natychmiast otworzył ramiona w szerokim uścisku.

-Hello,Jack !-, Śmiał się, ściskając chłopca mocno.

-Wujek Joe-, Jack piszczy. był to Syn kolegi Joseph

-jak się masz, mój mały łobuzie?-, Joe kwestionował patrzy na niego czule.

-Jestem w porządku,- zatrzymał się, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Odwrócił się do kobiety w swoich wujków boku swojej żony nowy, -Witaj, jestem Jack ! Miło cię poznać! Mama powiedziała, że nie powinnam mówić o dorosłej działalności, ale chciałem tylko 'cię poznać-, powiedział w tempie zastraszająco szybkim. Joseph roześmiał się i potarł głowę bratanków.

-To jest moja przyjaciółka Jack -, powiedział, owijając rękę wokół jej talii.

-Hello, Jack -Jestem Clarisse-, uśmiechnęła się, -mi również miłe mi cię poznać -

-Diabła, wiem, kim jesteś! Jesteś królową!-, On piszczy.

-Jack! -, Joe wzgardzona, -nie mów piekło i nie mówić do Clarisse tak-

-Przepraszam-, wymamrotał, jego twarz zmienia kolor na czerwony. Clarisse roześmiał się bogato.

-Oczywiście ma wuja brak szacunku dla języka-, śmiała się, -nie martw się Jack , to ok. Wiem, że jestem królową.-Jego twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech. Była miła pani, a ona na pewno się wujek Joe zadowolony z tego, co podniósł w dorosłych rozmów

-O, wujek Joe mama będzie tak szczęśliwy widząc cię!-, Powiedział, ciągnąc na rękę Clarisse za. Roześmiała się i akceptuję lepką rękę zaproponował.

-Przewodź - , Joe zaśmiał się. Był tak szczęśliwy, że mógł przedstawić Clarisse swoim znajomym . Uśmiechnął się do niej, zacisnął palce na jej talii i pochylił się w jej stronę.

-Robisz tak dobrze, kochanie-, wyszeptał. Posłała mu docenia uśmiech i skinął łagodnie.

Jack prowadził ich do kwadratu, to było bardzo piękne. Latarnie i kolorowe światła były wszędzie, mały zespół grał żywą muzykę flamenco z rogu dobrze oświetlonym, ludzie siedzieli przy stołach śmiejąc się i żartując, pijąc wino i jedzenie. Mężczyźni i kobiety byli się tańczy, jak wszyscy ludzie wiwatowali im dalej od brzegu drewniany parkiet. Rozejrzała się dookoła, zupełnie zaskoczony przez ducha wspólnoty i żywotność. Dzieci były wszędzie biegać i grać. Czuła się trochę tak, jakby nie pasował. Joe zauważył wygląd niepokoju, który znów wkradł się na jej twarzy.

-Zaufaj mi, będzie dobrze - , powiedział, całując ją w policzek, -po prostu bądź sobą -

-To jest najtrudniejsze-Śmiała się.

-Nie to nie jeste- skrzywił się, całując ją w skroń.

-Mama! Mama! Zobacz kto tu jest!-, Krzyknął Jack nie daleko. Kobieta, może po czterdziestce wzrok od młodej dziewczyny, ona mówi do, w kierunku Jack . Jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, tak jak Józefa i Clarisse ujmuje jej od razu ze zdjęciami Józefa. Wstała szybko i pobiegł w stronę brata.

-Oh Joe! Przyjechałeś !- Śmiała się skoki w ramiona -co za niespodzianka!-

-Hello, Maddy !-, Zaśmiał się, całując ją serdecznie w policzek. odwróciła się od niego i uśmiechnął się ciepło w Clarisse.

- to musi być Clarisse! Jak cudownie cię poznać-, uśmiechnęła się. Kolejne dwie kobiety i dwóch mężczyzn dołączył przystań teraz.

-Witaj, - dwaj mężczyźni chórem -miło cię widzieć-, śmiali nabijania rękę.

- hej wy!-, Śmiał się.

-Maddy !Eva! Moje dziewczyny, jak się masz?-, Uśmiechnął się, wyciągając dwie inne kobiety w uścisku. Puścił nich pospiesznie i pociągnął Clarisse trochę bliżej, kładąc ręce wokół jej wszystko do znanych biodrach.

- moi przyjaciele chciałem wam przedstawić moją przyjaciółkę Clarisse - zarumieniła się strasznie.

-Myślę, że możemy śmiało powiedzieć, że wszyscy jesteśmy tak szczęśliwy, że i Joseph wreszcie przyszedł do zmysłów i przywiózł Cie do nas - . zarumieniła się ponownie.

-Dziękuję, to miłe dla was wszystkich poznać, Joseph mówi o tobie cały czas- śmiała się.

Usiedli przy stole, Joseph wprowadził ją do wszystkich jego rodziny bardzo duży, z dumą pokazując jej. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem jej z otwartymi ramionami, zaskakując samą siebie od razu czuł się dobrze wśród nich. Śmiejąc się i żartując. Joseph patrzył, jak zrelaksowany ona stała się w dziesięć minut i zdecydowaliśmy, że to bezpieczne, aby im drinka. Wstał i zatrzymała się na chwilę, czując strach.

-Jestem po prostu będzie nam się dostać drinka, kochanie. Czego chcesz?- Pytał biorąc ją za rękę .

-uumm, nie wiem. Wybierz coś - uśmiechnęła się

- och oczywiście –odszedł w stronę baru .

Wrócili do domu po północy oboje byli bardzo zmęczeni po wszystkich tańcach , zabawach , jedzeniu pyszności, piciu , od razu po przybyciu do domu położyli się spać , gdy ich głowy dopchnęły poduszek zasnęli .

Następnego dnia

Musieli udać się na targ po zakupy.

Po śniadaniu i sprzątnięciu wszystkiego ubrali się u pojechali do miasta

Gdy szli po targu Clarisse był blisko z Joseph czy wiedziała, że były one element, ale ona nigdy nie była tak blisko niego publicznie przed ,

Clarisse położyła rękę na plecach Joseph , oglądali różne stanowiska z owocami i warzywami Chwilę później zatrzymali się na innym stanowisku, jako Joseph sprawdzane owoce

-Tutaj-Joseph uśmiechnął się, obracając wokół truskawek w ręku -Spróbuj, to smakuje ok?- Uśmiechnął się, trzymając się truskawki na Clarisse do smaku.

-Joe?- Wyszeptała i zauważyłem go podnieść rękę do góry trochę więcej z uśmieszkiem.

-Po prostu chcę się upewnić, kupuję prawo Kobiałka, to wszystko.- Uśmiechnął się -Dostali do smaku- On uśmiechnął się i przeniósł rękę bliżej jej usta i uśmiechnęła się, otworzyła usta, biorąc kęs, gdy stał uśmiechnięty wiedząc -No i co?- Poprosił oglądając ją żuć.

-Mmm- Ona pokiwała głową-Smakuje, pyszne.- Znów skinęła głową kładąc dłoń do jej ust wycierania kąciku warg czubkiem palca i patrzył, jak pop resztę w ustach, uśmiechając się, jak on skinął głową, podczas gdy podchodząc bliżej i pocałował ją kilka razy, .

Stały powrót sekund później jako Clarisse oblizała górną wargę -Masz rację,- powiedział patrząc na truskawki, a następnie zwrócił się do właściciela stoiska -będę brać te- Uśmiechnął się przekazanie ich właścicielowi i zaczął rozglądać się za kilka inne rzeczy.


End file.
